harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Василиск
}} Василиск (от греч. βασιλίσκος, "базилискос" — царёк) ( ) ( ) — огромный змей, известный также как «'царь змей'», живущий не одну сотню лет. Очень сильное магическое животное. Впервые был создан приверженцем чёрной магии Герпием Злостным, заставившим жабу высидеть куриное яйцо. Осознав, какое страшное чудовище появилось на свет, маги запретили выведение василисков ещё в средние века. Несмотря на то, что василиска Министерство магии относит к категории ХХХХХ — «Смертельные для волшебников / не поддаётся приручению», всё-таки василиск — это змея, хоть и громадная, поэтому волшебник-змееуст, владеющий змеиным языком, может разговаривать с ним и, при достаточной магической силе, вполне контролировать его. Том Реддл, он же лорд Волан-де-Морт, ещё в юношеские годы мог командовать этим чудовищем, в то время как Гарри Поттер, владея парсултангом, не имел над василиском никакой власти. Описание }} thumb|left|Гарри Поттер и Василиск Вес взрослого василиска может составляет две и более тонны, а его длина, по информации Ньюта Саламандера, достигает 50 футов (чуть больше 15 метров) , при этом всё тело покрыто чешуйчатой бронированной кожей, схожей по прочности с шкурой дракона и устойчивой к заклинаниям. Кожу василиск, как и любая другая змея, время от времени сбрасывает. thumb|Василиск в трубе Сходство василиска со змеёй усиливается наличием четырёх ядовитых клыков, которые по длине превосходят остальные зубы в пасти. Сам василиск боится пения петуха, которое для него губительно. Обычная продолжительность жизни василиска — около 900 лет, некоторые экземпляры живут и дольше. Питаются василиски позвоночными тварями, обычно — мелкими грызунами. Яд василиска }} Яд василиска — удивительно сильная магическая субстанция, единственным известным противоядием являются слёзы феникса, которые, в свою очередь, добыть крайне сложно. Яд настолько силен, что убивает человека в течение нескольких минут, вызывая перед смертью сонливость и замутнённый размытый взгляд. thumb|left|Гарри Поттер и Василиск: бой на смертьЯд василиска сохраняет свои свойства даже спустя несколько лет после смерти животного. Он может также повредить неодушевлённые предметы настолько основательно, что их невозможно восстановить, и, таким образом, он является одним из немногих веществ, способных уничтожать крестражи. Ядовитым клыком мёртвого василиска были уничтожены два вместилища души Волан-де-Морта — Дневник Тома Реддла (1993) и Чаша Пенелопы Пуффендуй (1998). Меч Годрика Гриффиндора, впитавший в себя яд василиска, также стал действенным оружием для уничтожения крестражей. Им были уничтожены ещё три крестража — медальон Слизерина (1998), кольцо Марволо Мракса (1996) и змея Нагайна (1998). Смертоносный взгляд Самым страшным оружием василиска считается его смертоносный взгляд. Два огромных жёлтых глаза — обычно последнее, что успевают увидеть его жертвы в этой жизни. Даже «непрямой» взгляд василиска, отражённый в зеркале, крайне опасен — поймавшие такой взгляд каменеют, и лишь настойка из корней мандрагоры может вернуть им первоначальный облик. Взгляд василиска — настолько сильное оружие, что поражает даже привидения. Правда, умереть во второй раз они уже не могут, но зато вполне своеобразно «окаменевают», превратившись из жемчужно-белых в угольно-чёрных и утратив всякую способность самостоятельно двигаться. Из всех живых существ только фениксы имеют иммунитет к взгляду чудовища. Василиска очень боятся все без исключения виды пауков и стараются как можно скорее покинуть район его активной жизнедеятельности, причём это не зависит от их размеров. Арагог, огромный паук-акромантул, которого Министерство магии, как и василиска, отнесло к категории XXXXX, настолько его боялся, что даже не произносил его имя, так же, как волшебники не называли имя Тёмного лорда. Одной из возможных причин такого ужаса может являться то, что пауки чрезвычайно уязвимы к взгляду василиска, так как обладают широким углом зрения, практически круговым, и не имеют поэтому никакой возможности ни закрыть глаза, ни спрятать свой взгляд, как это делал Гарри Поттер в Тайной комнате, ориентируясь на отбрасываемую громадным змеем тень. Яйцо василиска }} Неизвестно, почему существуют мужские и женские особи василисков, так как они рождаются из куриного яйца, высиженного жабой. Но вполне возможно, что, в отличие от реального мира, в котором гибриды во многих случаях к размножению не способны, василиски могут спариваться. И именно поэтому Аластор посчитал, что эти чудовища могут откладывать яйца, а преподнесённый ему подарок — это «хитроумно замаскированное яйцо василиска». Информация от Ньюта Саламандера Первый известный науке василиск был выведен Герпием Злостным, греческим тёмным магом, который умел говорить на змеином языке. После долгих экспериментов Герпий выяснил, что из куриного яйца, высиженного жабой, появляется на свет гигантская змея, отличающаяся крайне опасными свойствами. Василиск — это ярко-зелёная змея, достигающая в длину до пятидесяти футов (чуть больше 15 м). У самца на голове имеется алый хохолок. Зубы у него ядовитые, но опаснее всего взгляд василиска. Всякий, кто заглянет в его огромные жёлтые глаза, умирает на месте. thumb|left При достаточном количестве пищи — а василиск поедает любых млекопитающих, птиц и большинство рептилий — змея может прожить очень долго. Считается, что василиск Герпия Злостного прожил почти девятьсот лет. Разводить василисков запрещено ещё со времен Средневековья, хотя скрыть нарушение совсем несложно — достаточно убрать куриное яйцо из-под жабы, если вдруг нагрянет проверка из Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними. Справиться с василиском может только маг, владеющий змеиным языком, поэтому они крайне опасны для всех, в том числе и для тёмных волшебников. К счастью, встреч с василисками не отмечалось в Британии уже более четырёхсот лет. Мифы и факты * В греческой мифологии василиска представляют как огромную ящерицу, гигантскую змею или большого петуха со змеиным хвостом и зубами. * Название «Василиск» («Basilisk») перекликается со словом «Базилевс» («король», «царь»; недаром князь Владимир Красное Солнышко крестился под именем Василий), и этим названием выказывается всё уважение к «королю змей», весь страх перед ним. * Василиска называли также часто путают с Кокатрисом. Однако василиск появляется из куриного яйца высиженного жабой, а кокатрис - куриное яйцо высиженное змеёй. К тому же часто кокатрисы изображаются с крыльями, в отличие от василисков. Поэтому, Дж.К. Роулинг либо сделала это путаницей, либо решила их скомбинировать. Кокатрикс - продукт яйца отложенного петухом и высиженного жабой или змеёй, способен убить взглядом, касанием или дыханием и было убито мгновенно петушиным вороном. * Нынешние маглы не верят в реальное существование василисков, и поэтому дали это имя обычным небольшим ящерицам. * Точно такое же имя носил градоначальник Бородавкин в произведении Михаила Евграфовича Салтыкова-Щедрина «История одного города». 4603.jpg|LEGO Василиск Basilisk aldrovandi.jpg|Василиск в представлении маглов HarryBasiliskPottermore.png Особенности перевода На втором курсе Гарри с Роном обнаружили в Тайной комнате сброшенную кожу василиска, длина которой составляла «метров двадцать». Цитата из русского издания (перевод Росмэн): :Свет скользнул по гигантской змеиной шкуре ядовито-зелёного цвета. Существо, сбросившее её, было в длину метров двадцать. Между тем, такое же значение длины указано и в английском оригинале, но только в футах («twenty feet long»): :The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.«Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets», Chapter Sixteen. The Chamber of Secrets. Английское издание. Налицо некорректный перевод, поскольку 1 фут = 0,3048 метра. Исходя из этого, шкура должна была иметь длину 6,1 м. А это размер реально существующей анаконды из Южной Америки. Учитывая утверждение в книге Ньюта Саламандера, что длина взрослой особи составляет 50 футов (15,2 м), можно предположить, что найденная Гарри и Роном шкура была сброшена очень давно, много столетий тому назад, когда василиск был ещё совсем молод. Смотрите также * Василиск Салазара Слизерина * Василиск Герпия Злостного * Герпий Злостный * Жертвы василиска * Яд василиска * Тайная комната * Сражение в Тайной комнате * Туалет Плаксы Миртл * Слёзы феникса * Тонизирующий глоток мандрагоры Появления Книги: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Фильмы: * * * * Игры: * * * * * * Официальные сайты: * Другие: * * Примечания en:Basilisk de:Basilisk es:Basilisco fr:Basilic fi:Basiliski Категория:Василиски Категория:Все волшебные существа Категория:Змеи Категория:Враги из игр Категория:Враги: игра 2